


Meet the Jones'

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Not Children of Earth Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: It's tough, meeting the parents.





	Meet the Jones'

The Doctor paced around the tiny kitchen of the Jones residence, hands behind his back, glasses on, thinking furiously. He was a nervous wreck; a man who had saved countless of worlds and he was worried about the impression he was making on his lover's parents! It was practically a nightmare. 

Of course this was an important meeting. He had been with Ianto for over two years, and Ianto had bugged about the Doctor meeting his parents for the past six months. The Time Lord admittedly did not care to see Ianto's parents. He wasn't sure how to go about meeting parents. The only companion's parents he had met were Martha and Rose's, and those meeting didn't go over well, plus neither of them had been his lover.

Even though Mr. and Mrs. Jones chuckled at his jokes and constantly smiled behind their tea cups, he had a suspicion that they hated him. Maybe it was the way they glanced at each other whenever Ianto would lean close to kiss his cheek. 

The Doctor felt a faint pressure on his shoulder, gasped and whirled around to see his lover. He lowered his defenses, allowing himself to melt into Ianto's embrace. "Thanks, Ianto." He murmured.

"What's wrong, cariad?" Ianto said as he nibbled on the Doctor's ear lobe. "You don't usually hide when you meet new people."

"Well, yes, but these are your parents. I don't exactly have a planet to save, do I?"

"Is something wrong?"

Ianto and the Doctor whirled around to see Mrs. Jones standing at the doorway. "Erm, not exactly, mum." Ianto bit his lip. The Doctor knew that Ianto was close to his parents and hated lying to them. "To tell you the truth, I want to know what you think of John." The Doctor saw Ianto's hand twitch. He had to lie about that part, there was no other way. Ianto's parents would probably want to commit their son if he had told them he was dating an alien.

Mrs. Jones gestured for her husband to come into the room. Once he was there, she sighed. "Well, dear. We love you. We're not going to say that we hate that you've made this decision about your life style. But we are a bit disappointed that we won't have any grandchildren."

Ianto choked back a sob. "So… that's all you care about? Grandchildren?"

"No, son. We think John is a fine man." Mr. Jones retorted, his gaze shifted to the Doctor. "I'm sure you treat my son very well, John. You're a witty, intelligent man. I'd be proud to call you my son-in-law."

Ianto cocked his head to the side. "But…" 

"Ianto, just because we're upset we won't be getting grandchildren, doesn't mean we won't approve of your choice. We were a bit surprised, yes, and it'll take a bit getting used to. But we're extremely happy for you, both of you."

The Welshman burst into tears and hugged his parents. The Doctor stood back, observing the family and smiling. Perhaps, Ianto's parents were different after all. He gulped, hoping that Mrs. Jones didn't get into a habit of slapping him, like Jackie had.


End file.
